1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of arresting fatigue crack growth in a metal member, and a fatigue crack growth-arrested metal member. The present invention relates to: a method of arresting fatigue crack growth in a metal member which is aimed at arresting growth of a fatigue crack occurring in a metal member used for any of a bridge, a ship, a crane and the like; and the metal member in which the fatigue crack growth is arrested.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stop-hole method has been used to arrest growth of a fatigue crack occurring in a metal member used for any of a bridge, a ship, a crane and the like. The stop-hole method is a method of arresting a fatigue crack by relaxing stress concentration at a fatigue crack tip by use of a round hole which is provided to the crack tip in such a manner as to connect with the crack.
Another fatigue crack growth arresting method is to arrest the growth of a fatigue crack by closing the fatigue crack in a surface portion through a peening process or the like on the crack surface, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-106181 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-125534 (Patent Literature 2).